Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: Ekisho
by xKeii
Summary: A new crystal, a new world, a new slaughter-arc.


**Keii: **Hello! I am back with another story! Before I start with the story, I have some things to say.

**I just moved to another house, within my country. But my computer is broken, so I have a temporary laptop where I can write my stories. (: **

**Now, on with the story!**

**-x-**

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: Kozakutosatsu-hen. **

_(Family Slaughtering Arc)_

**1; Arrival of a new crystal. **

**-x-**

"_Let's begin another time…" told a voice, similar to Sonozaki Akane. Rika's eyes widened, and reached out her hand to an crystal._

"_NO!" she screamed. _

"Rika, wake up!" said a voice, and shook Rika. Rika opened her eyes, and saw Satoko's face. "Rika, we have school today!" said Satoko, and stood up.

"Mii, I am really tired…" said Rika in her childish voice. Satoko smiled.

"Well, school starts about a quarter!" said Satoko. Rika nodded, and stood up from her futon.

**-x-**

"Good morning, Keiichi-kun!" said Rena, and waved towards the boy. The boy waved back, and yawned. "Did you sleep well?" asked Rena. Keiichi shook his head.

"No, I had a nightmare…" he said. Rena looked sad at him.

"Can I know what kind of dream, can I?" asked Rena. Keiichi looked at her.

"If I say it, don't be afraid; okay?" asked Keiichi. Rena nodded. "I dreamed that I was killing you and Mion with an baseball-bat…" said Keiichi. Rena looked at him.

"You won't do that, right Keiichi-kun?" she asked. Keiichi shook his head.

"Of course not. Because you are my friends" he said. Rena smiled.

"Then it is alright!" she said happily.

**-x-**

"Onee, wake up! I don't want to be late for school today!" a girl with green hair said. Mion crept under her blanket, and sneezed.

"Onee, I feel sick. Go without me…" the other green haired girl said. Shion sighed.

"What a troublesome sister I have…" she sighed. She grabbed her bag, and walked out of her house.

**-x-**

"Oh, look. It's Keiichi and Rena!" said Rika. Satoko looked up.

"Aw, that's not fair! I was trying to get up early to put some traps for you, Keiichi!" said Satoko. Keiichi smirked, and stuck out his tongue to her.

"Haha, this time, I won!" he said.

"Hey, you guys. Wait up!" said a familiar voice. They all turned around to see Shion running towards them.

"Good morning, Shii-chan!" said Rena. Shion smiled.

"Good morning, you all!" she said. They talked a bit, and walked to school. When they entered school, they walked up to their classes and sat down. Chie-sensei then entered the room.

"Class, today I want to introduce you to an new classmate!" said Chie-sensei. "You may enter" she said. Then, a girl with short brown hair and ice-blue eyes entered the room. "Please introduce yourself"

"My name is Izumi Kei, and I am from Osaka. But, because I had a bad condition, we moved to Hinamizawa" she said.

"Thank you, Kei-chan. Please take a seat next to Maebara Keiichi. Raise your hand, Keiichi" Chie-sensei said. Kei walked towards the seat next to Keiichi, and sat down.

"Okay, Kei-chan. Since you entered this school in second semester, Keiichi is going to teach you some things about what we learned" said Chie-sensei. Kei nodded. "Okay everyone, go to work" she said. Keiichi shoved his chair in front of Kei.

"My name is Maebara Keiichi" said Keiichi. Kei looked at him.

"That… really doesn't bother me…" she said in a uncaring voice. Keiichi sweat-dropped.

"O-Okay! Well, what do you like?" he asked. Kei looked at him, again.

"I like many things… that I like" she said.

"What is your favorite color?" he asked again.

"Blue" she said simply.

"And, what do-"

"Stop asking unnecessary things!" she said too loud. Everyone turned around to look at her.

"I-I'm sorry…" he said. Kei glared at him, and settled down at her seat.

"It doesn't look like your sorry" she said.

**-x-**

_DING DONG, DING DONG._

Kei stood up, and grabbed her bag and then walked out of the classroom. Rika, Satoko, Shion, Rena and Keiichi followed her.

"Hey, Kei-chan!" said Rena. Kei looked at her, and then continued to stare in front of her while she walked. "Kei-chan, where do you live?" asked Rena.

"Somewhere near the shrine…" sighed Kei.

"Really? Rika-chan and Satoko-chan live there too!" she said. Kei sighed again.

"Troublesome persons are these…" she whispered. Then, a ringtone rang. Kei stopped with walking, and grabbed her cellphone. "Hello? Oh yeah, I am on my way now. Yeah. See you" she said. She turned around at the persons. "You are really troublesome persons, so leave me alone till now" she said. She put her hands in her pockets, and walked away. Keiichi quickly looked at her appearance.

Brown hair with a blue streak, a black loose shirt with a white skull, a white tank-top underneath it, blue baggy pants, black all-stars and black, blue, white and grey bracelets and she had her brown bag swung over her shoulder and over her chest.

"Bye, Kei-chan!" yelled Rena. Kei waved with her hand without turning back.

**-x-**

"I'm home…" Kei said, and put her bag next to her. She took off her shoes and walked up the stairs.

"Ah, you're back!" said a boy, awfully looking similar to Kei. "So, how was your day, Kei-Kei?" he asked.

"What did I say about the nicknaming?" groaned Kei.

"Sorry, Kei! I just wanna practice for our brother-sister relationship!" he said. Kei slapped her forehead.

"Why do you wanna practice? We _are_ brother and sister, Rei…" said Kei. Then, they heard footsteps coming towards them.

"YO, Kei-Kei!" said another girl. Kei turned around.

"Why can't you all stop nicknaming me…?" she asked and put her head in her hands. "Tei, please get the hell away from here…"

"Aw, you are so mean to me!" she said.

"Well tomorrow, we will be attending your school too" Rei said.

"Like that really bothers me…" said Kei. "Don't disturb me, I'm gonna play some music in my room" said Kei and walked away.

"Someone is a little grouchy today…" said Rei and Tei in unison. Kei turned around, and glared. Then she walked further.

**-x-**

"Oi, Kei! Wake up, school's today!" Rei said.

"Shut up…" she said. A few minutes later, Rei entered her room again.

"Kei-Kei, a boy is waiting for you in the hall" said Rei. Kei stood up, and frowned. She quickly put on her clothes, and walked off the stairs. She widened her eyes at the boy standing in front of her.

"What the hell are _you _doing here?" asked Kei. Keiichi grinned, and scratched the back of his head.

"I wanted to pick you up. So, if you wanted to walk together to school…?" asked Keiichi.

"Whatever…" she said and walked towards the door, and put on her shoes. She grabbed her bag, and swung it over her chest. She opened the door, and walked away. Keiichi hurriedly catched up with her.

"Do you like Hinamizawa?" asked Keiichi. Kei shrugged.

"It's okay… I guess" said Kei, and

**-x-**

"Rika, the three Izumi's moved to Hinamizawa, and I think that they are involved into a new game…" said Hanyuu carefully.

"So that's what that dream was about…" said Rika in her mature voice.

"I am sorry, Rika. I thought that you could live happily…" said Hanyuu apologizing. Rika looked another way.

"Well, it looks like we have to start all over again. This time with a girl I don't even knew from the beginning" said Rika.

"I am sure you will be friends with her"

**-x-**

"Class, I have two students to introduce to you. Please come in" said Chie-sensei. A boy with brown hair and icy-blue eyes entered the room, and a girl with black hair, and dark-blue eyes entered the room. "Please introduce yourselves"

"My name is Izumi Rei! And I am the twin of Kei-Kei!" said Rei in a playful boy-manner. Kei slapped her forehead in shame.

"My name is Izumi Tei, and I am the older sister of Rei and Kei" said Tei, and moved a black strand from her face.

"She's so cute…!" whispered a few voices.

"Now that you're done; Rei, you can sit next to Sonozaki Mion. And Tei, sit next to Amara-kun in the front" said Chie-sensei. The two nodded, and walked to their seats. Mion was sitting two seats beside Kei, so that Rei sat next to Kei. And Amara-kun was sitting in front of Keiichi, so that Tei was sitting in front of Kei.

"Okay everyone, the lessons for today are; Math, P.E and… Art" said Chie-sensei. "Well then, let's start with Math" she said, and grabbed her stuff.

"Kei-Kei, since you're not so good at Math, shall I learn you something?" asked Rei. Kei shook her head.

"I am not going to learn Math…" she said, and stood up from her seat. "I am going outside. Chie-sensei, I need some fresh air because I have asthma" said Kei. Chie-sensei nodded, and smiled.

"Be back in a quarter!" she said. Kei walked casually out of the classroom, and shut the door. Mion frowned, and stood up. "Where are you going, Mion-san?" asked Chie-sensei.

"I forgot to finish some work at the Principal's office" she said, and walked away. She sneaked out of school, and saw Kei sitting at the river. She walked over to her, quietly. But before she was there, Kei already noticed her.

"What do you want?" asked Kei. Mion glared at her back.

"You may be new here in our school, but you have to have manners too!" said Mion. Kei stood up, and coughed.

"What may it be, m'lady?" asked Kei. Mion looked at her. "You think I don't know anything about etiquettes? Then you have it oh so wrong" said Kei, and glared back. As Mion walked back, you could have seen cat slit-like eyes from Kei.

"Um, my name is Izumi Rei!" said Rei, and looked at Rena. Rena smiled.

"My name is Ryuugu Rena!" said Rena. Rei smiled back.

"Uh, could you help me with this?" asked Rei, and pointed to an question.

"Yeah, sure!" said Rena, and helped him. Mion entered the classroom, and sat down on her seat.

"What happened, Onee?" asked Shion. Mion huffed.

"That little Izumi-kid, is really snobby!" said Mion. Tei stood up, and walked up towards her.

"I am sorry for my little sister's behave. Our mother died one year ago, and since then; she doesn't talk much, smiles or anything that is kind" said Tei. Mion nodded. "Once again, I am sorry for my little sister's behave" she said.

"Ah, it doesn't matter!" Mion said. Tei then came up with something.

"If you don't mind it, I will make Kei-Kei apologize to you for her bad manner. And I will all of your friends invite for dinner tonight at the Izumi Residence. Is that okay?" asked Tei. Mion blushed, and nodded. At that time, Kei came in the classroom, and shut the door behind her. Then she walked up to her seat, and sat down. Tei walked over to her.

"Kei-Kei, I think you should apologize to Sonozaki-san" said Tei. Kei looked at her.

"Give me one reason why" said Kei. Tei smiled.

"Because I have invited them to our house for dinner" said Tei. Kei stood up, and slammed her hands on the table.

"You did WHAT?" asked Kei. "I cannot tolerate something that I didn't knew of" said Kei, looking angry at Tei. Tei sweat-dropped, and laughed nervously at her little sister.

"Speaking such formal words…" said Tei. "Go apologize to Sonozaki-san this instant, Izumi Kei" said Tei. Kei glared at her, but gave in. She walked over to Mion, and put her hands in her pockets.

"I'm sorry" said Kei looking away. Tei shook her head.

"Kei-Kei, look straightly at her" said Tei.

"I'm sorry…" said Kei blushing, while looking at Mion. Then, she walked away.

"Okay class, that's enough Math for today. Let's go over to P.E" said Chie-sensei. Everyone started to stand up, and walked to the dressing rooms. And it looked like Kei already had entered the dressing room, and was dressed up into a white tank top, and black boy shorts with grey sneakers. A few minutes later, everyone was standing on the field.

"Rika, something will happen" said Hanyuu in ghost form. Rika nodded.

"Okay, we will first start with 3 rounds running" said Chie-sensei. Everyone started running, and they were near a dangerous cliff. Kei didn't notice where she was running, and felt into the cliff. She gasped, but didn't dare to scream. Instead, she simply said:

"Help" and Keiichi heard that. He ran over to the cliff, and saw Kei dangling there at a branch of a tree.

"Here, give me your other hand" said Keiichi. Other kids started surrounding Keiichi. Mion bowed over Keiichi's head, to take a look at who fell.

"Kei fell?" asked Mion. Satoko nodded.

"It sure looks like that…" said Satoko. Keiichi fished Kei out of the cliff, and he fell on his back on the ground. Kei stood up, and walked away.

"Without saying thanks! Who does she thinks who she is?" asked Mion. Satoko laughed.

"Ohohoho! I have a marvelous idea to get revenge…" said Satoko. The other kids, started running, and the club gathered around Satoko. "We will ask if she wants to be in our club, then she will lose from the games, and let her apologize in front of us all" said Satoko. Mion smirked.

"Yes, that will be good. It's gonna be an pay-back time" said Mion.

**-x-**

After school, the club gathered around Kei. She looked suspiciously at them, and said to Rei and Tei to leave without her. Mion was the first to begin.

"We want you to be in our club" said Mion. "It is a club where we play games after school"

"So?" asked Kei.

"We would really like if there would be a 7th member" said Rena smiling. Kei rolled her eyes.

"And when is that?" asked Kei.

"Now. After school" said Mion. Kei sighed.

"Because the soccer-team is full, I will participate in this one" said Kei. Satoko and Mion smirked. Rena, Keiichi, Rika and Shion smiled.

"Okay! We will start right away! But before we start, I'll tell the rules…" said Mion, and started telling the rules. "Do you understand?" asked Mion, and saw Kei sleeping. "OI!" she yelled. Kei opened one eye.

"Kei-chan, do you underst-" asked Rena, but was cut off by Kei.

"Who told you to call me by my first name?" asked Kei. Rena looked at her with an apologizing look.

"I am very sorry… Izumi-san…" said Rena. Deep inside of Kei, she felt pity for the girl.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I am going home now" said Kei, and grabbed her bag. She flung it over her chest, and walked away.

"Miotoko's Revenge Plan 1; Try to get Izumi in our club. Success. Miotoko's Revenge Plan 2; Get more information. Failed…" said Mion.

"But, we were invited to Izumi-san's house, right?" asked Rena. Mion nodded.

"Maybe we'll get more information there" said Mion. The rest nodded.

**-x-**

_DING DONG, DING DONG. _

"Ah, there will be the rest…" said Tei, and opened the door. "Ah, please come in! Rei-Rei will take your jackets" said Tei. Rei looked at her.

"I will?"

"Yes, you will…" said Tei, looking sternly at him. Everyone took their jackets off, and smilingly gave it to Rei, who hung it up in the hall. The club was glad that they took on formal clothes, because their house was really big, compared to the Sonozaki Household, and they all wore formal clothes. Then, someone walked off the stairs. It was Kei. She wore a black blazer, a white shirt, a black tie, black shorts, black knee socks, and black all-stars. She wore her hair into a high ponytail, with a skull on the side of her head. Except her blue strand was different, it was now red to match her clothes.

"Hey, Izumi-chan!" said Rena, and waved. Kei looked emotionless at her, and walked away.

"What is wrong with her…?" asked Mion quietly.

"Okay, Kusaka-san is ready with dinner. Shall we begin eating?" asked Tei. Everyone nodded, and followed Tei to the dinner room. Kei was already sitting at the table. Keiichi took the place next to Kei, and Rena next to Rei. Kei's eyes quietly changed to cat slit-like eyes, but instantly returned to normal. "You can begin eating now" said Tei, smiling. She suddenly chuckled. Everyone quickly looked at her. "Shall I tell some things about the family?"

"Yeah!" said the club. Tei chuckled again.

"When Kei-Kei was little, she was very fond of Rei-Rei. She would always clung unto him, and walk behind him" said Tei. "That was when she was 7 years old. Now, she's just a grouchy teenager" said Tei smiling teasingly. Kei glared at her. "Our father is the boss of two big corporations. The one is a toy corporation, called; Izumi-na!" said Tei.

"Izumi-na! is ruled by your father?" asked Shion. "Aw, I used to play with Izumi-na! toys when I was 10 years!" she said.

"And he is also the boss of the Izumi. A computer corporation" said Rei.

"Our mother was a famous actress, singer and model; Izumi Madoka" said Tei.

"When I was little, I wanted to be just like her!" said Rena dreamily.

"Tei, you forgot Mei!" said Rei.

"Oh yeah. We also have an older sister, called Mei. She is the wife of the president of Japan. Yamato Mei" said Tei. "Then, one year after our parents divorced, our mother died. And she-" Kei stood up, with bangs covering her eyes. She left the dining room, and let the others behind.

"Mii. May I ask what wrong is with Izumi-chan?" asked Rika. Tei looked sad in front of her.

"Before we moved to Hinamizawa, something happened to Kei-Kei. Because she was fond of Rei-Rei, she murdered Rei-Rei's girlfriend, because she wanted Rei-Rei for herself. After that, she also killed my boyfriend. We put her into the hospital, and she said something like: 'Oyashiro-sama', I think it was… And then, Rei promised Kei always to stay with her" told Tei.

"Oyashiro-sama?" asked Rika. Tei looked at her.

"You know Oyashiro-sama? Can you please tell me who that is?" asked Tei.

"Oyashiro-sama is the shrine god, and protects Hinamizawa from bad things happening" said Rika. "Speaking of Oyashiro-sama, next week, there will be an festival. Called the Watanagashi Festival. Can you come too with your brother and sister?" asked Rika. Tei gladly accepted.

**-x-**

_One week later. _

"Kei-Kei, tonight is the Watanagashi Festival. Did you know?" asked Tei. Kei nodded.

"The people in my class were talking about it" said Kei.

"We're also going" she said. Kei rolled her eyes.

**-x-**

When Tei and Kei arrived at the Festival, Kei saw Rena walking with Rei. Kei got cat slits-like eyes, and got many thoughts in her head. She then decided on one thing. Tei and Kei walked through the festival, and sometimes meeting the club. One hour later, it was dark, and Rika was performing her 'dance'. Kei then disappeared.

"Hey, Tei; where did Kei-Kei go?" asked Rei. Tei shrugged.

"Maybe she went that way, to the shooting game" said Tei. Rei nodded, and walked with Rena the directed direction. Suddenly, they got lost in the woods. They heard footsteps behind them, and saw Kei standing there.

"Kei-Kei! Are you also lost?" asked Rei. Kei shook her head. "So, what are you doing here? Can you bring us back?" he asked. From behind her, she grabbed an tazer, and an hail. Apparently stolen from Shion. **(A/N: Rena-chan has more hatchets…) **"Kei-Kei, what are you going to do with those… weapons?" asked Rei, and gulped. She ran towards Rei, and shot him with the tazer. He fell on the ground. Rena shrieked.

"REI-KUN!" she screamed. Kei swung with the flail towards Rena, but she dodged it with an axe. "Izumi-chan, why are you doing this?" asked Rena in fear. Kei still held her mouth shut. When she hit Rena's arm, she sliced up the half of her arm. Then, Kei started laughing crazy.

"K-Kei-Kei…" Rei managed to say. Rena looked at what Kei did, and started to scream in pain. Kei was still laughing. And then, she sliced Rena. Rena widened her eyes, and fell on the ground. Kei walked over to the dead body of Rena, and kicked it. Then, walked to Rei. She stroked his cheek, and her eyes softened.

"I thought you would stay at my side…" she whispered, and then killed him. Secretly, Mion was watching horrified behind a tree. Kei panted, and started to cry. She hadn't cried since the death of her father and mother. Mion quietly walked back to the festival. Since that incident, Mion kept her mouth shut.


End file.
